there is a light that never goes out
by creekblues
Summary: Sid never thought he would fall in love with Andy Davis. But all it takes is one Saturday morning, one walk, that sparks years of memories.


Sid walks slowly, red-eyes squinting into the sun, dazed beyond belief. He kicks pebbles on the ground, moves his hips in swishy waves that make him feel like he was in the ocean. There's no one else outside at exactly seven o clock in the morning and he's pretty happy, because he's sure that he must look like a chaotic mess. Stoned and frustrated on how to walk straight, he follows a pretend line the best he can and gasps when he runs into he's fairly sure is a human body. He hopes, at least. He doesn't want another wild dog incident like in the 7th grade.

"Hey, fuck," Sid slurs, "Watch where the hell you're going."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean-"

There's a pause. Sid looks up and his eyes go wide because in front of him is Andrew "Andy" Davis. He had a backpack and looked slightly out of breath.

Andy catches his confused gaze and laughs, readjusting his backpack as it slung over one shoulder.

"I have Saturday detention."

He forgets it's Saturday.

"And I'm already running a bit late. My car's in the shop, unfortunately."

Very unfortunate, indeed. Sid didn't even have his license. He tries not to roll his eyes, stops himself from coming out with a snippy comeback the way he always does when he's talking to someone he doesn't particularly like. Andy Davis had everything Sid ever longed for- a clean, safe house. Proud family. Excellent grades. He didn't come home to screaming and yelling and drunken fighting. With parents that tell him constantly that he's worthless, a complete mistake.

"Are you okay? You look kind of, uh..."

He suddenly remembers that he hasn't said a word yet. Doesn't want to admit he's stoned, because no one other than his low life friends knows he does drugs and he's very comfortable keeping it that way. But he doesn't doubt that Andy notices and understands anyway. He shoves his hands in his pockets, looks down at the cement as if it had something to say to him.

"I'm fine," he finally says. "I was just hanging out at my friend's house all night. I'm walking home." He points in a random direction from behind and attempts to smile, feeling self conscious about how he was looking and acting.

"Oh, well... It was nice running into you. Mind keeping me company? School's only a few minutes away from here."

Sid wasn't typically a morning person, but he liked the outside more than that sad excuse of a house. He tries to be civil, tries to look less angry. He runs a hand through jet-black hair and sighs, motioning his hand as if telling Andy to lead the way. There's nothing else he has to do, anyway.

"What are you in detention for?"

"I haven't been turning in all my assignments. But there's so much work to keep track of, it's hard sometimes. You know?"

He does know. For that same reason, he's had to repeat junior year three times.

Sid growls, then scoffs. "You don't seem like the type," he replies. When Andy asks what he means, he clenches his fist and OPENS it up as he raises his arm, his veins popping out of his skin as he tries to think of words that didn't make him look the asshole he really was.

"I mean, you look like the kind of guy that stays on top of things." He almost refers to him as a goody two shoes and laughs a little, although it came out rough and jeering. His hands shake and his mind is aching for a cigarette.

"Well, I usually am." Andy blushes, he notices how attractive Sid looked in the morning light. The sun graced his skin and curved around it to accent his sharp, defined features.

"Yeah, I get ya. Junior year can be a real bitch." Sid notices Andy's face go red. He doesn't think much of it, but doesn't understand either. He presses his nails into his palms as he feels his anxiety grow, opting to say he had somewhere to be and scram. It came randomly, always creeping up on him at the most inappropriate moments.

"Are you okay?" Andy's eyebrows furrowed, looking concerned. "We're almost at school. Sorry for asking you to come, I know there's probably other things you'd like to be doing..."

Sid shrugs. "Think nothing of it." He tries to swallow the pressure building in his lungs and stomach, wishing things like that wouldn't happen to him.

They walk the rest of the way in silence and when they get there Andy turns around and smiles what Sid will call the Trademark Andy Smile. It's the one he falls in love with and wishes he could see more often.

So Andy thanks him, expecting none other than to part ways and never talk again. Until Sid grabs his shoulder as he BEGINS to walk away and bites his lip.

"Hey, Davis... How 'bout I give you my number? Just in case you'd like to, uh, I don't know... We could hang out, smoke... There's this Black Flag concert next Saturday and, well, of course you don't fuckin' have to go but... It's probably not even your thing but anyways-""

Andy hushes him, and Sid is grateful because he always rambles when he gets nervous. And he was supposed to be cool, and hard as stone. But here he was, asking for this guy'snumber and he's a mess of nerves because he wonders if this was a step towards something amazing between them.

"I'd love to do whatever you'd like." He stops, reaches for the flip phone in his back pocket. "Here, put in your number."

Sid punched in his number, handing it back to Andy. He hopes he didn't come off distant and scary. He grinds his teeth, since where did he care what people thought about him, anyway? He was his own person, and didn't need acceptance from anyone. But, for whatever reason, this mattered to him. What Andy saw, carried a weight in his heart. And he abided by it.

Andy's smile was warm and there was a sweetness in his bright blue eyes, and Sid was melting at the thought of seeing them underneath him in the bedroom, full of lust and begging. Suddenly he wanted to scrape off every bit of innocence he could, make the golden boy dirty and wild and understand what it was like in Sid's World.

Sid watches Andy walk into the school alone, and he saunters off by himself in the opposite direction, a smile tugging at the end of his lips. He prayed to whatever higher spiritual being was up there, that he didn't fuck this up. Because this was fucking important goddammit, and he didn't do anything besides smoke and drink with his half-friends. He wanted this to be something he could pull into his life and mold into something that he could hold onto, because holding onto things wasn't a talent he had been blessed with. Sid Phillips walks down the street, and his heart thumps as he counts the hours until he sees the freckled brunette again.


End file.
